kcundercoverfandomcom-20200214-history
K.C. Cooper
Katrina Charlotte "K.C." Cooper is a 16-year-old girl and the protagonist of K.C. Undercover. She is an outspoken math wiz and a skilled black belt. She discovers that both her parents are spies with aspirations and that she will follow in their footsteps. K.C. Cooper is portrayed by Zendaya. Summary K.C. is a sharp-witted, mature, and multi-talented teenager whose skills range from mathematics to being a black belt in martial arts and as she grows up she is following in her parents foot steps to become a fully trained secret spy. The young recruited spy resides in Washington D.C. Personality K.C. is a smart , tomboyish, social girl who is very skilled in math. She also is a black belt in martial arts and following in her parents footsteps to become a spy. Character History In "Pilot," K.C.'s parents agree that it's time for K.C. to be tested to see if she is qualified to become a spy or not. Craig and Kira have K.C. captured by a spy who's working with them and then driven to an abandoned location. There, K.C. is tied to a chair in the middle of a large room. K.C. escapes the trap and that's when Craig and Kira decide she's qualified, telling K.C. all about them being spies and how they want to recruit her. K.C. reluctantly agrees and her first mission is that she must retrieve a phone that contains a virus from a teen spy named Lincoln who is undercover at her school. But, when K.C. embarrassingly fails to ask Lincoln to go to the school dance so she can get closer to him, K.C. no longer wants to be a spy out of embarrassment that she can't even ask a cute guy out. However, a talk with her parents about K.C.'s shameful quit guilts K.C. into trying the task again. She goes to the school dance and is almost able to retrieve the phone while tangoing with the boy but she is ultimately captured by him. After contacting Ernie about the situation, he comes and helps K.C. escape while she captures Lincoln, retrieving the phone, and successfully completing her mission. In "My Sister from Another Mother... Board" K.C. Wants to recruit Ernie to her spy team. He is the best person at computers she knows. She tries to convince her parents that they would be more believe able as an actual family with another sibling, but instead they get a robot named Judy. To go to the extent if proving Ernie should be a part of the team, K.C. finds out about a mission that the agency and their parents don't know about and they try to complete it to prove Ernie's worthy, but fail. Judy then reports K.C. and she gets in trouble by the agency, but then gets saved by Judy and Ernie. Physical Appearance K.C. has long brown hair with amber highlights, brown eyes, and light brown skin. Her style reflects her personality. She dresses like a tomboy and her style on a daily basis is skinny jeans, shirts in neutral colors that have some sort of thing on it and a pair of sneaker wedges and on most of the episodes K.C. ties sweaters around her waist. Relationships Family Kira Cooper Kira is K.C.'s mother. Craig Cooper Craig is K.C.'s father. Ernie Cooper :Also see: K.C. and Ernie Ernie is K.C.'s little brother. She thinks that Ernie should know that she and her parents are spies, and she tries to recruit him onto the team. Judy Cooper Judy is K.C. and Ernie's robotic little sister. Judy stands for Junior Undercover Digital Youth. Judy tries to help K.C. from getting in trouble in My Sister From Another Mother...Board. Friends Marisa :Also see: K.C. and Marisa Marisa is K.C.'s best friend. Enemies Lincoln Lincoln is a K.C.'s enemy spy. Jolie Jolie is a spy who tries to down K.C.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4061036/?ref_=ttep_ep6 Quotes Trivia *K.C. Cooper was originally called Katy Cooper. *K.C. is a black belt in karate. *In an interview with ANDPOP, Zendaya said that K.C. can only do tango and ballroom dancing, and other than that she's "really awkward and stiff". ANDPOP interview with Zendaya. *Her full name is Katrina Charlotte Cooper. *Her character is just like Sydney Bristow from the ABC series Alias which lasted 5 seasons. *She can't keep secrets. *She is similar to Rocky Blue on Shake It Up, previous Zendaya role. *Like other previous characters of Zendaya in Disney Channel, like are Rocky Blue on Shake It Up, Halley Brandon on Frenemies and Zoey Stevens on Zapped, are qualification A like K.C. *She is not photogenic. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Cooper Family